warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgenröte/Kapitel 21
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 20 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 22}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 21. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Brombeerkralle *Sturmpelz *Riesenstern *Kurzbart *Mohnblüte *Morgenblüte *Eichhornpfote *Farnpelz *Rindengesicht *Rostfell *Mottenflügel *Ampferschweif *Schwarzstern *Rauchpfote *Nachtflügel *Rennpfote *Krähenpfote *Apfeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Pilzjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rußpelz *Bernsteinpelz *Zwei unbekannte SchattenClan-Krieger/innen *Feuerstern *Rauchfell *Birkenjunges *Regenpelz *Spinnenpfote *Riedjunges *Morgenblume *Borkenpelz *Habichtfrost *Leopardenstern *Kleinwolke Erwähnte Charaktere *Langschweif *Laura *Federschweif *Scharfzahn (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Tod *Rauchpfote Sonstige Orte *Berge *Wald-Territorium **Moor **Fluss **DonnerClan-Territorium Tiere *Maus *Vogel **Adler Heilmittel *Spinnenweben *Beinwell *Ringelblume Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunde Pfote *Schulterwunde *Entzündung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, Stamm, SternenClan, Zweibeinerort (nur im Original), DonnerClan *Clanränge: Junges, Heilerschüler (nur im Deutschen), Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Königin, Krieger, Heiler *Zeit: Mond, Herzschlag Wissenswertes *Seite 296: Der Satzteil "(...) looked as (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 274 von Dawn) *Seite 299: "(...) entlang einer kurvenreichen Schlucht wand." - Vor dem Wort Schlucht müsste "(und) schwindelerregenden" stehen, da im Original die Rede von dizzying gorge ist (vgl. Seite 277 von Dawn) *Seite 300: "(...), ein großer Felsbrocken krachte hinab in den Abgrund, (...)" - Vor dem Wort hinab müsste "endlos" stehen, da im Original die Rede von endlessly ist (vgl. Seite 278 von Dawn) *Seite 302: "(...), knurrte Sturmpelz ungeduldig." - Statt ungeduldig müsste es "und verlor seine Geduld" heißen, da im Original die Rede von losing his patience ist (vgl. Seite 279 von Dawn) *Seite 302: Das Wort "liebevoll" vom Satz "Liebevoll drückte sie (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 280 von Dawn) *Seite 303: Der Satzteil "Leafpaw screwed up her eyes, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Blattpfote blinzelte, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Blattpfote nahm allen Mut zusammen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 281 von Dawn) *Seite 303: Der Satzteil "(...) and sprang, landing in a skid that (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), sprang und landete mit einem Rutschen, das (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) sprang und landete so hart, dass (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 281 von Dawn) *Seite 303: Der Satzteil "(...) get over in one piece." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 281 von Dawn) *Seite 304: Der Satzteil "(...) like shadows (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 281 von Dawn) *Seite 304: Der Satzteil "(...) of Twolegplace (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 282 von Dawn) *Seite 304: Rußpelz' Beschreibung (gray) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 282 von Dawn) *Seite 306: Der Satzteil "(...) dust and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 284 von Dawn) *Seite 306: "(...) sich den Staub aus dem Fell (...)" - Statt Staub müsste es "Kies" heißen, da im Original die Rede von grit ist (vgl. Seite 284 von Dawn) *Seite 307: Der Satzteil "(...), wailing in terror as she half fell, half skidded down the steep slope." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Halb fallend, halb rutschend fiel sie heulend vor Schreck den steilen Hang hinab.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Heulend vor Schreck rutschte sie Hals über Kopf den Hang hinab, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 284 von Dawn) *Seite 307: Der Satzteil "(...) that buckled and quivered under her weight, but stopped her from sliding any farther." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 284 von Dawn) *Seite 309: Blattpfotes Gedanken ("Nein!") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 286 von Dawn) *Seite 309: Der Satzteil "It was enough to slow her down, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 287 von Dawn) *Seite 310: Der Satzteil "(...), looking around to find the cats who had led them into the mountain." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 287-288 von Dawn) *Seite 310: Das Wort wir vom Satz "Wir selbst sind hier die Beute!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 288 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 311: "(...), die sich auf diese Reise gemacht hatten." - Vor dem Wort Reise müsste "gefährliche" stehen, da im Original die Rede von perilous journey ist (vgl. Seite 288 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 21 Kategorie:Verweise